A given mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet, may receive power from one of multiple power sources. In this manner, a given mobile device may receive power from a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, a battery, an AC power adapter and so forth. Moreover, the mobile device contains circuitry to select, at a given time, the power source that is to provide power to the mobile device.